


[Podfic] In the Rain

by Chantress



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prison, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Valerie still tells stories to herself, even if she isn't writing them down.
Relationships: Valerie Page/Ruth
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798987) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



> Recorded for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "Read with Silence" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** In the Rain  
**Author:** Who Shot AR (akerwis)  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** V for Vendetta  
**Pairing:** Valerie Page/Ruth  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:11:13, mp3  
**Warnings:** canonical character death, implied/referenced torture, canon-typical homophobia

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oy1ffyg9gvma1t7/In_the_Rain.mp3/file)


End file.
